Rory Finds Out Who the True Logan is
by starshollow234
Summary: Rory is surprised to find out Logan isn't the right guy for her.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters. Rory Finds out Who the True Logan is 

"Rory! Where are my new high heels?" yelled Lorelai from upstairs. "I can't help you this time. I have to meet Logan in 5 minutes!" I yelled up to my mom. I rushed out the door and got into my car.

It was 6:26. I had four minutes left. When I got there I was 5 minutes late but Logan didn't care. He never cared about that stuff. "So, you wanna get together tomorrow?" Logan asked me casually. "Sure, I don't think I have anything planned but let me check my planner first." I said. I grabbed my planner out of my purse. I ran my finger down to the Friday the fifth. Nothing planned. Closing my planner I said "Nope nothing planned…So where do you wanna go?" I asked. "I was thinking we would just have a movie night at my house. You know the usual popcorn, candy, and soda?" Logan said. "Cool. I'll be there." I told him. "How about around 8:00?" He asked me. "Sure that sounds great." I told him. Then I remembered the time. I was supposed to be at Luke's at 8:30 to meet up with Lane. I quickly checked my watch. It was 5 minutes to 8:30. I kissed Logan goodbye and jumped into my car.

I drove all the way to Luke's just in time to catch Lane walking down the sidewalk toward her house. "Lane!" I yelled. She ignored me. "Lane!" I said running towards her. "What do you want?" she finally answered. "I'm so sorry I was late—." I tried to tell her. "Yeah, yeah I know Rory, you were having such a good time with Logan that you forgot all about the time." She said finishing my sentence. "Rory, I'm sick of that excuse. All I hear you talk about is Logan, Logan, Logan. Why don't we ever hang out anymore?" Lane snapped. "I…I…I…" I said stuttering. "That's what I thought." Lane said walking away. I stood there stunned. What just happened there? I thought.

I walked into Luke's and sat down next to my mom. "What's wrong?" Lorelai asked. "I'm not exactly sure." I said honestly. After a moment of silence I said, "Lane got mad at me." "I'm so sorry." Lorelai said. "She thinks I spend too much time with Logan." I said started to feel sad. "Well, you do spend a lot of time with him." Lorelai suddenly said. "He's my boyfriend!" I said suddenly defensive. "Whoa, chill out I was just saying." Lorelai said. "Sorry, I'm just kind of stressed right now with all this going on." I said. "I know I'm stressed too. You know I have a wedding to plan." Lorelai said. "That's true." I replied. "No pink." Luke said looking disgusted. "What about fuschia?" Lorelai asked jokingly. "Don't even think about it." Luke said seriously. "What do you want then, Luke?" I asked him. "I don't know maybe plaid." He said playfully. "Oh, really." I asked him. "Yep, I've always dreamed of a plaid wedding." He said sarcastically. I laughed. "Well we better be going." Lorelai said. "Bye." Luke said. "Bye, Luke." I said.

We drove home and I jumped onto my bed. Tonight I was staying at my mom's house. I missed this place. I slowly fell asleep. I was super tired.

"Wake up Rory!" Lorelai said shaking me. "You over-slept." She said. I quickly remembered today was Friday. I jumped up and got my clothes on to head over to my dorm to get my books and notebook.

Luckily, the drive there was traffic free. I ran to my dorm and unlocked the door. Getting my books I heard Paris yelling at me for being late but I ignored her. I rushed out the door to my first class, which wasn't too far.

The day went quickly maybe since I had to rush in the morning. I put my make-up on to go over to Logan's dorm. I grabbed my purse and headed to my car.

I got to Logan's dorm 5 minutes early. Finally I was not late for something! I went inside and knocked on the door 235. No one answered. So I figured I would just go in and see if anyone was there. It was unlocked so I opened it easily. After looking around almost everywhere I opened the door to Logan's room.

There in the middle of the room was Logan and another girl making out. He looked up and said "Oh. What time is it?" Logan asked nobody. I started to cry. "Um…excuse me Becky I have to talk to Rory." Logan said uncomfortable with the situation. "Rory this isn't what it looks like." Logan said once we were out in the hall. "I thought we talked about this Logan." I said angrily. "I thought we said no more casual dating." I said remembering. "You said you only wanted to date me and no one else." I continued. "I know I said that but you have to believe me I really still want to date you." He said sounding sorry. "Logan, this is too much. I can't take it." I said. There was a moment of silence. "Good-bye Logan." I said walking towards the door.

I drove home thinking about what I just did. Wondering what grandma and grandpa would think. As soon as I got home I jumped on my bed and began to cry, hard. I little later I heard a soft knock on the door. "Can I come in?" I heard my mom say. "Yes." I said my face in the pillow. "What's wrong honey?" she said coming and sitting on my bed. "Logan was kissing another girl." I said starting to cry even more. "I'm so sorry." She said. There was a moment of silence. "Well, you know I always thought the guy was a jerk." She said being sarcastic. I lifted my head from my pillow and laughed. I loved how she was always funny during these times. She hugged me. That made me feel so much better. Maybe I was going to be okay. I thought. I got over Dean, so I should be able to get over Logan.


	2. Tristan is back

"Hey, Luke." Lorelai said. "The usual?" Luke asked. "Yep coffee and a donut please!" Lorelai said sounding hungry. "So Rory, are you feeling better about Logan?" Luke asked gently. It had been a week since she and Logan had broken up, but surprisingly she didn't feel sad. "I'm fine." I said not revealing too much of how I feel. "Good, cause I was getting worried about you last week. You didn't have coffee for 4 whole days." Luke said. "And having Lorelai as a mother, well you just have to like coffee." He continued. "Yeah, I don't know why but I just didn't feel like drinking it." I said. "Who would ever not feel like drinking coffee?" Lorelai said. I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't roll your eyes at me you, you, coffee hater!" she said to me. We all laughed. All of a sudden I heard my cell phone ringing. "No cell phones in the diner." Luke said already getting annoyed.

I went outside and answered my phone. "Hello, Rory?" I heard someone say. "Hello." I said wondering who it was. "Hey, it's Triston." He said. "TRISTON!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "SSHH!" He told me. "Sorry. What are you doing calling me?" I asked him, confused. "Wait," I said before he could answer my question. "How did you get my cell phone number?" I asked him. "Louise and Madelyn." He said. "Oh." I said calming down. "Anyway I am in town for the week and I need a place to stay. I was wondering if I could stay at Lorelai's place. He asked. "Well I think that would be okay, but I'm gonna have to discuss it with her first." I told him. "Sure that would be fine." He said. "How about I give you my number and you call me back after you talk with her." He said. "Sounds good." I said. "Well, my number is 560-8867." Triston said. "Okay talk to you later." I said hanging up.

I went back into the diner and sat back down. "So, who was it?" Lorelai asked. "Triston." I said. "Triston? You mean that guy that made Dean jealous?" Lorelai asked. "Yeah, that's him. He wants to know if he can stay at your house for the next week." I told her. "I guess we have an extra room." Lorelai said. "Since you aren't staying there anymore." She said. "Would it bug you if I said he could stay for the week?" Lorelai asked. "Well, I don't know. I guess I don't care." I said not thinking. "Okay, then I think he should stay with me." She said. "Okay I will call him back when we get home then." We said good-bye to Luke and got into our car. It took five minutes to get back because the traffic wasn't bad.

Once we got home and started to snack on some crackers Lorelai said, "Call him." I picked the phone up and dialed 5-6-0-8-8-6-7. Ring, Ring, Ring. "Hello? Who is this?" Triston asked. "Hi it's Rory." I said. "Oh, hi. Have you talked to your mom about me staying there?" He asked. "Yeah, she said it would be okay." I said. "Cool. Well I need someplace to stay tomorrow. So why don't I drop my stuff off tomorrow around 2:00?" Triston asked. "Sounds, good." I told him. "Bye." He said. "See ya." I said back.

Ding-Dong! I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to get it. I opened the door. "Hey, Rory." Triston said. "Hi." I said surprised by how handsome he looked. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Oh, yeah, sure." I said holding the door open wider. We went to the living room and sat down. My mom came in and asked him if he would like any coffee. "No thanks." He replied. "So," I started. "How was military school?" I finished remembering how he had to drop out of school. "Awful." He said. "Everyone was so strict. I'm so glad I got out of there." He said. "So, where are you going to college?" I asked. "Princeton." He said. "Nice, Rory might've gone there if she hadn't chosen Yale." Lorelai said. There was a moment of silence then, "Hey, Rory? Can I talk to you about something?" He asked me. "Sure." I said. "I mean privately." He said. "Okay you want to talk in the kitchen?" I asked suspiciously. We walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted to tell you that I think I am still in love with you." He said. "Before you say anything just let me do something." He said. Then he kissed me. "Wait, Triston stop." I said pushing him away. "Rory, I've changed. Believe me. I'm not like I used to be." He said begging. "Please just give me a chance." He said. "How have you changed, Triston?" I asked him. "If you don't want me here I will go somewhere else, but Rory I really like you." He said. "You mean if I had a boyfriend right now you would just go away?" I asked him. "Sure whatever you want. I want you to be happy." He said sweetly. Maybe he has changed I thought. Maybe he's not like he used to be. "I'll tell you what Triston, I give you 1 chance." I then kissed him.


	3. The Date

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" I said answering my cell phone. "Hey Rory, how are you?" I heard Triston's voice say. "Hey, Triston. I'm great. What about you?" I asked. "Oh, I'm great too. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to get together tomorrow for dinner." He asked me. "Sure that sounds great. I'll see you then." "Cool. Bye." He said. I started to dial Lorelai's cell number. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" I heard my mom ask. "Hey, it's Rory." I said into the phone. "Oh, hi Rory. How's it going with you and Triston?" She asked me. "Fine, in fact he just asked me out." I said bragging. "Oh really?" she asked me jokingly. "Yep, and I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me after my next class." I asked her. "Absolutely. I have been wanting to return this blue skirt but I haven't gotten the chance. Hey did you already return that flower shirt?" She asked me. "Yes, and I'm not going to get it back for you another time." I told her. "Okay then. See you in a couple hours." She said. "Bye." Then I hung up.

My next class seemed to go slowly probably because I wanted to go shopping with my mom really badly. As soon as the bell rang to let us out I hurried to my car, purse in hand. It took me a half an hour to get to Stars Hollow, but Lorelai didn't care because she wasn't even ready yet. "What should I wear?" She kept on asking me. "Just pick something." I said getting annoyed. "How about this?" She asked me finally sticking her head out of the closet. "Looks good." I lied. She finally decided on a green shirt and jeans.

We hurried into her car and drove to Forest Tree Mall. We jumped out excited to start shopping. "So you wanna look for something to wear on your date?" Lorelai asked me once we were inside. "Yeah, I kind of wanted to look in that one store that you got the leather jacket at." I told her. "Oh, yeah that's over here." She said leading one way. When we walked into the store the first thing I saw was a light purple skirt that was exactly what I was picturing of wearing. "Hey look." I said pointing to the skirt. "That is a cute skirt." Lorelai said. "Yeah but what shirt would I wear with it?" I asked her. "How about that one over there." She said pointing to a white sleeveless shirt. "You could wear that with my leather jacket." She said generously. "You would really let me wear that coat?" I asked her surprised by what she said. "Sure. It's no big deal." Lorelai said. "Thanks." I told her. We paid for the outfit and kept the receipt just in case.

Ding-Dong! I rang the doorbell to Triston's dorm. He opened the door and welcomed me in. "Hey Rory!" Triston said happily. "I'm so glad you're here." He continued. "So are you ready to go?" I asked him. "Yep, just let me get my cell phone." He said. "How about you go get in the car and wait for me." He said. "Okay." I said heading out the door. I sat in the car and waited for a minute. "So where are we going?" I asked him once he was in the car. "It's a surprise." He said. "Okay." I said.

As we drove we began to talk about colleges and that is when he brought the subject up. "You know I was thinking about this for awhile and I think it would be good for me to switch from Princeton to Yale." He said suddenly. "Oh you don't have to do that, Triston." I said. "But I want too. We would see eachother more." He said rattling on the reasons why. "Well I guess if you wanted to it would be kind of nice to see you more." I said getting used to the idea. "I can switch as early as next month." He told me. "Well next month sound good." I said. "Okay I will set it up then." He said. "Cool." The rest of the date went really well. Triston has really changed. He took me to my favorite restaurant in Hartford where he gave me a locket with his picture in it. I never knew Triston could be so, so sweet.


	4. The Move

"Guess who!" I heard someone say who was covering my eyes. "Umm… Tristan!" I said pretty confidently. I pried his hands of my eyes and turned around to give him a hug. "How'd you know?" He asked me. "It was easy, you are the only one that does that to me." I told him. "So are we still on for tonight?" He asked me. "Yep that sounds good." I told him. "We are still watching a movie at my dorm right?" He asked. "Yeah, that's what I was planning." "Okay, cool. See you at 6!" He said walking away back towards his class.

Ring! Ring! I heard my cell phone ringing. "Hello." I said picking it up. "Hey Rory. It's mom. I'm trying to decide what color dress the bridesmaids should wear." Lorelai said. "Well how about my favorite color, purple?" I asked her. "Actually that sounds good." She said. "Really?" I asked her in surprise. "Sure. Thanks Rory!" She said. "Okay I gotta go. I'm meeting Tristan at his dorm." I said. "Okay see you soon!" Lorelai said. Then I hung up. I stopped the car and hopped out. Tristan greeted me with a kiss. "Ready to help me pack?" He asked me. "Yep, I have everything organized." I told him. "You're always organized!" He told me. "Okay, how about we get started packing your books." I said. We finished earlier than I had expected so I stayed for some ice cream. "So tomorrow the movers will come and take your stuff to your new dorm." I said. "I'll be there at 12:00 to help you unpack." I said. "Sounds good to me!" Tristan said. "Okay well I better get going. I gotta get to my grandparents house for dinner." I said realizing the time. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" He called as I walked out the door. "I got into my car and headed for my grandparents house.

Ding-Dong! I pushed the doorbell of my grandparent's house and waited. The door opened and grandma's _new_ maid let me in. Grandma greeted me immediately. "Hello Rory!" She said. "Come sit down." She said. "Hi Grandpa." I said once I sat down at the dining table. "Hello Rory." He said looking up from his paper. "So…who's this new boy of yours?" Grandma asked. "Oh, well. He went to Chilton with me." I told her. "Will we ever get to meet this new boy?" She asked. "Stop pressuring the girl!" Grandpa said irritated. "Richard, I am not pressuring her, I just want to know the details." Grandma said explaining herself. "Jane!" Grandma yelled to the new maid. "Is dinner ready yet?" Grandma asked her as she entered the room. "Yes, Mam." Jane said standing next to grandma. "Well don't just stand there, go get it!" Grandma said angrily. "So, Rory what happened to Logan?" Grandpa said. "Well, it's actually a pretty long story and it's not that interesting." I told him. "Oh, well, maybe another time." He said. "Rory, where does this Tristan, go to college?" Grandma asked me. "He did go to Princeton but he's switching to Yale just to be with me." I said bragging a little. "Sounds like a sweet man." Grandpa said seemingly approving of my decision even though he hasn't met him yet. Soon it was time to go. I grabbed my coat, purse, and said goodbye. Heading out the door I thought, _what if Grandma invites Tristan over, like she did, Dean!_ When I got back to my dorm I went to sleep right away. I was exhausted. Going to Grandma and Grandpa's was exhausting. Grandma is always up in your face and wanting to know everything. I fell asleep within minutes.

I woke up and found I had slept in and missed half of my first class! I got up quickly and grabbed and outfit from my closet. I went into the bathroom grabbed a brush and went into the kitchen. I took a breakfast bar from the cabinet and rushed out the door. Then I realized I was still in my pajamas and had to hurry back in and change, by then there was only 10 minutes left of my first class. I called my professor as I ran to my class.

Ring! Ring! Ring! I answered my cell phone and said "Hello?"

No one answered. I said "Hello?" again. "Rory?" I heard someone say. "Yeah?" I said. "Who is this?"

"It's Dean." I heard him say. "I really messed up Rory." He said. "What do you mean, you messed up?" I asked him. "I…I…hit Lindsey." He said stuttering.


End file.
